A Nossa Historia
by Aninha3
Summary: Sakura recorda-se da sua história de amor com Sasuke eu tenho mesmo muito pouco jeito para sinopses, mas acho que a fic ta melhor Mandem reviews please * *


Ainda me lembro do dia em que nós vimos pela primeira vez, naquela rua na qual passávamos todos os dias. Agora acho graça. Nós passavam lá todos os dias, à mesma hora, mas nunca tínhamos reparado um no outro até aquele dia, quando tinha 21 anos…

_Sakura ia caminhando rapidamente. Estava com presa, pois tinha exame na faculdade. Não olhava por onde andava, apenas revia a matéria, mentalmente, e seguia o caminho automaticamente._

_- **O Sinal nunca mais fica verde!** – Bufou furiosa. Será que ninguém percebia que ela estava com pressa?_

_Quando ficou verde Sakura nem hesitou em atravessa-lo. Quando ia a meio da passadeira apenas ouviu grito e quando olhou apenas viu um carro vir a grande velocidade em direcção a ela. Ficou paralisada e a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi fechar os olhos. Porém em vez de sentir o embate do carro, sentiu ser puxada com força por alguém e depois caiu em cima dele. Quando abriu os olhos apenas viu uns belos olhos escuros a olharem fixamente para ela. As pessoas tinham-se amontoado à volta deles e assim que Sakura conseguiu voltar a raciocinar levantou-se embaraçada. O rapaz levantou-se também e continuou a fita-la. A rosada ouvia os murmúrios das pessoas perguntando se ela estava bem, mas ela não ligava. Respirava descompassadamente, estava vermelha e incomodava com o rapaz que ainda a olhava._

_- **A menina está bem?** - A voz dele soou leve e rouca, talvez com um tom preocupado._

_- **Eu? Si…Sim, eu estou bem.**_

_- **Não quer ir ao hospital?**_

_- **Não é preciso, não me dói nada.**_

_Aos poucos as pessoas foram se dispersando e eles ficaram os dois se olhando._

_- __**Como se chama**__**,**__** menina?**__ - Perguntou, interrompendo o silêncio._

_- __**Sakura.**_

_- __**Sakura?! Que nome lindo!**__ - Sakura corou – __**Bem, Sakura é melhor vir comigo. Sou polícia e vi a matrícula. Provavelmente quer fazer queixa. Além de a quase ter atropelado na passadeira, ele ia a mais de 100Km/h!**_

_**- Não posso ir consigo agora, porque…**__- Olhou para o relógio - __**estou MUITO ATRASADA.**_

_**-Se quiser eu levo-a aonde a Sakura precisar de ir. O meu carro não está longe. Já agora aonde precisa de ir?**_

_**- Vou ter um exame na faculdade e já estou mesmo muito atrasada.**_

_**-Então é melhor irmos rápido…**_

_O rapaz pegou-lhe na mão e a puxou consigo._

_***_

Graças a ele cheguei a horas ao exame.

Durante a viagem descobrir que ele se chamava Sasuke Uchiha, que tinha 23 anos e que se tinha formado como polícia dois meses antes. Eu contei-lhe que andava na faculdade a fazer medicina e que desde pequena sonhei em ser pediatra.

Encontramo-nos no dia seguinte para eu fazer a queixa e depois ele convidou-me para almoçar, com a desculpa de que nos devíamos conhecer melhor. Foi um dos melhores almoços que eu tive em toda a minha vida. Sasuke era interessante. Sabia falar sobre varias coisas, não tinha medo de expor as suas opiniões. Não era como a maior parte dos homens com quem já tinha saído que só queriam uma coisa. Ele era sério e nunca insinuou nada nem me perguntou sobre a minha vida privada, nem mesmo se eu tinha namorado. Além do mais, Sasuke era um rapaz lindo, com os seus fascinantes olhos escuros e os seus cabelos pretos arrepiados atrás.

Não demorou a sentir-me atraída por ele. Não queria ser só amiga, queria ser _algo mais_.

Víamo-nos todos os dias, almoçávamos muitas vezes juntos e íamos ao cinema. Um dia, ele convidou-me para ir a casa dele e descobri a história do Sasuke.

***

_Ela tocou a porta um pouco nervosa, afinal era a primeira vez que ia à casa dele. Não demorou muito para ele abrir. Pediu que entrasse e sentaram-se no sofá. Ele foi ver se o jantar já estava pronto, enquanto ela observava a sua sala de estar. Era simples, aliás toda a casa era. Não era muito grande, no máximo teria 3 quartos e só tinha um andar. Ele tinha-lhe dito que vivia sozinho mas não tinha adiantado o assunto, nem mesmo quando ela lhe perguntou sobre a família._

_De repente ela olhou e viu um porta-retratos sobre a mesinha. Instintivamente ela pegou-o e olhou-o. Lá estava o Sasuke mais 3 pessoas, uma mulher muito bonita que devia ser a mãe, um homem alto, que deveria ser o pai e um rapaz um pouco velho muito parecido com o Sasuke que deveria ser o irmão, pensou Sakura._

_- __**Esquece isso…**_

_Sakura assustou-se com a voz fria dele. Sasuke tirou-lhe bruscamente o porta-retratos e pousou-o sobre a mesinha, pegou na mão dela levou-a até a cozinha. Comeram em silêncio e Sakura sentia um ambiente tenso, mas não sabia o que fazer._

_Depois do jantar, sentaram-se os dois no sofá. O silêncio ainda permanecia, cada vez mais asfixiante. Sakura não aguentava mais._

_- __**Porque não dizes nada Sasuke?**_

_Sasuke continuou calado e Sakura suspirou._

_- __**Se tu não queres falar comigo, eu vou-me embora.**_

_Dito isto Sakura levantou-se, mas Sasuke agarrou-lhe no pulso. _

_- __**Espera! Não vás. Que queres saber?**_

_- **Eu quero saber mais sobre ti, sobre a tua vida. Eu contei-te tudo sobre a minha família, mas tu não me dizes nada sobre a tua. Percebo se tu não quiseres me contar, mas pelo menos explica-me porquê.**_

_Sasuke suspirou e encarou-a._

_- **Desculpa, mas eu não costumo falar da minha família a muita gente. Penso que só o meu amigo Naruto é que sabe. **_

_Sakura voltou a sentar-se e decidiu olha-lo._

_- **Aquela foto** – Disse olhando para o porta-retratos **– foi tirada quando eu tinha 7 anos. Eu vivia nesta casa com os meus pais e com o meu irmão mais velho. Na altura eu era muito feliz, mas 4 anos depois de esta fotografia ter sido tirada eu tinha ido ao jardim zoológico com os meus pais, o meu irmão e a namorada dele. Quando vínhamos de volta para casa nós tivemos um acidente por causa dum tipo bêbedo que vinha em contramão e com excesso de velocidade. Nesse maldito acidente todos morreram, excepto eu. Segundo os médicos fiquei em coma durante dois meses, mas quando acordei e por fim tive alta é que tive a consciência do que me tinha acontecido. Como tinha ficado órfão e não tinha mais família fui para um orfanato. Foi ai que conheci o Naruto e graças a ele não me senti tão sozinho. Porém, nem o Naruto, nem eu conseguimos aguentar por muito tempo naquele lugar horrível e fugimos de lá com 14 anos. Sofremos muito, nós estávamos sozinhos num mundo onde ninguém queria saber de nós. Por sorte, encontramos pessoas que se importaram connosco e por isso, graças a eles, agora, aqui estou eu. E esta é a minha história…**_

_Sakura abraçou Sasuke enquanto chorava compulsivamente. O rapaz também a abraçou com força e assim ficaram por muito tempo. _

_***_

Cada vez mais eu sentia que estava completamente apaixonada pelo Sasuke, contudo sentia-me triste pois pensava que, por mim, ele sentia apenas amizade e isso magoava-me muito. No entanto, houve um dia onde isso mudou.

***

_No dia 15 de Março havia sempre um festival de primavera em Konoha, em que toda a vila participava. Sakura, desde pequena, ia todos os anos com o pai e sempre se divertia, mas devido a uma grave doença, nesse ano, o Sr. Haruno tinha morrido deixando a Sakura órfã, já que ela nunca tinha conhecido a mãe. Então, a rosada convidou Sasuke para ir com ela. Primeiro, o rapaz estava relutante em ir, mas depois decidiu aceitar._

_Caminhavam juntos pelas ruas, ela com um belo Kimono branco e rosa e ele com uma camisola branca e uns simples jeans. _

_- **Menina quer tentar ganhar um peluche?**_

_- **Oh, que ursinho mais querido! Quero tentar!** - Disse determinada._

_Apesar da determinação, Sakura não conseguiu derrubar nenhuma latinha. Afastou-se da barraquinha muito desanimada e Sasuke ficou com um pouco de pena da rapariga._

_- **Espera um pouco.**_

_Sakura acenou com a cabeça e 5 minutos depois Sasuke trazia o ursinho que ela tinha desejado. Abraçou o ursinho com força._

_- **Muito obrigada Sasuke-kun**._

_- **De nada…** - disse sorrindo._

_***_

_-**Onde me levas, Sakura?**_

_- **A um sítio lindo para vermos o fogo-de-artifício!**_

_Desde pequena que adorava o fogo-de-artifício e o pai sempre a levava para ali. Ele contava-lhe que foi ali que ele se declarou a mãe dele e Sakura sempre quis ir aquele lugar com aquele que um dia amaria e agora ela cumpriria esse sonho._

_Chegaram ao cume de um pequena colina repleta de árvores e arbustos. O solo era coberto de uma relva verde e macia. De lá podia-se ver a vila toda iluminada. Como era bela a paisagem que os olhos de ambos contemplavam. _

_O fogo-de-artifício começara na cidade e da colina, eles tinham um lugar privilegiado para o ver, apenas os dois. O céu estava enfeitado de diferente cores, cada uma mais bela que a outra e naquele momento Sakura sentiu a mão dela ser envolvida por outra maior. Olhou para o lado e viu Sasuke mirando-a, tal e qual como na primeira vez em que se viram. Ela não pode evitar corar e desviou o olhar._

_-**Olha para mim.**_

_Sakura virou-se para ele, ainda corada. Ele aproximou-se ainda mais dela e com a mão livre puxou-a pela cintura, fazendo-a ficar ainda mais perto. Ela sentia a respiração dele na sua cara. Ele foi-se aproximando até que os seus lábios frios tocaram nos lábios quentes dela. Sakura, no momento, ficou sem reacção, mas quando tomou consciência do que estava a acontecer, deixou o ursinho que tinha na mão direita cair no chão e agarrou a camisola de Sasuke. A outra mão ainda estava entrelaçada na mão do Sasuke. _

_Assim que separaram os lábios um do outro, abraçaram-se, ainda com as mãos dadas._

_- **Nunca senti isto por ninguém. Sakura… Casa comigo!**_

_- **É o que eu mais quero meu amor.**_

_E voltaram-se a beijar._

_***_

_Deitados na relva, sem qualquer roupa, Sasuke e Sakura estavam abraçados. Ele acariciava os cabelos rosados, vendo-a dormir. Com a mão, pegou nas calças e tirou algo do bolso. A caixa de veludo azul-escuro agora aberta mostrava um anel de noivado. Sasuke observou-o por momentos e tirou-o da caixa. Pegou na mão direita de Sakura e colocou o anel no dedo anular. Sakura ainda dormia, serenamente, não dando por nada. Ele ainda observou a mão dela por uns instantes, deu um beijo na mão dela e deixou-se adormecer._

_***_

Casamos 1 mes e meio depois. Naruto disse que deveríamos ficar mais tempo noivos mas nem eu, nem Sasuke ligamos. Foi um casamento simples, mas lindo. Apenas foi o Naruto, mais uns colegas do Sasuke, as minhas amigas da faculdade e os meus padrinhos, Tsunade e Jiraya.

***

_Sakura estava mais nervosa que nunca, afinal ia-se casar. Dali a uns instante deixaria de ser Sakura Haruno para ser Sakura Uchiha. Essa ideia dava-lhe voltas ao estômago._

_- **Estás linda amiga!** - Hinata e Tenten exclamavam estupefactas._

_- **Estás simplesmente deslumbrante...**-Disse Ino_

_-**Obrigada meninas.**_

_O vestido de Sakura era lindo... Era branco com pequenos detalhes em rosa. Os cabelos compridos de Sakura tinham sido deixados soltos e levemente ondulados. O véu caia-lhe magnificamente até ao fim do vestido._

_***_

_A música começara e Sasuke estava parado no altar quando olhou para a rosada parada na entrada. Ficou maravilhada com a visão. Como é que ela podia ficar ainda mais linda do que já era?_

_Ela caminhava lentamente ao longo da pequena igreja. Tremia de nervosismo e mal conseguia olhar Sasuke, parado no altar. Depois de uma eternidade, na opinião de ambos, ela chegou ao altar. Sasuke estendeu-lhe a mão e ela timidamente a agarrou. Sasuke sorriu-lhe, mostrando-lhe que não deveria estar tão nervosa, ela sorriu de leve e respirou fundo. Aquilo não custaria nada._

_***_

_- **Sasuke Uchiha, aceitas Sakura Haruno como tua futura esposa e prometes ama-la e respeita-la, na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza, todos os dias da vossa vida?**_

_- **Sim.**_

_- **Sakura Haruno, aceitas Sasuke Uchiha como teu futuro marido e prometes ama-lo e respeita-lo, na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza, todos os dias da vossa vida?**_

_-**Sim, eu aceito**._

_Depois da troca das alianças, o padre proclamou o fim da cerimónia._

_- **Declaro-vos, agora, marido e mulher. Agora o noivo pode beijar a noiva…**_

_Sasuke sorriu de canto e aproximou o rosto de Sakura e deu-lhe um pequeno beijo._

_Todos os convidados bateram palmas e quando eles saíram choviam pétalas de flores e grãos de arroz._

_Ambos estavam felizes. Com certeza nenhum deles esqueceria aquele belo dia._

_***_

Nunca imaginei que o meu casamento fosse tão perfeito, foi ainda melhor que nos meus mais lindos sonhos e o meu Sasuke-kun foi tão querido. Na lua-de-mel fomos ao Hawai e divertimo-nos muito lá, porem aquela loira oxigenada não largava o meu marido (como eu adoro dizer isto), mas isso já é outra história.

Continuando, nós estávamos muito felizes. Viemos viver para a casa dele. Eu dei-lhe um toque meu e ficou perfeita para nós.

Sasuke continuava a trabalhar como policia e eu estava a fazer o estágio, mas não demorou muito a termos uma conversa que eu não estava à espera tão cedo.

***

_Era sábado a noite. Sasuke e Sakura estavam no sofá a ver um filme, ambos cobertos por um cobertor._

_- __**Sakura, eu estou muito feliz contigo e é muito bom estarmos só os dois, mas eu estive a pensar e queria pedir-te uma coisa.**_

_- __**Que coisa Sasuke-kun?**_

_- __**Eu sei que estamos casados só há dois meses e se calhar tu pensas que ainda somos novos, mas eu gostava muito de ser pai…**_

_- __**Sasuke-kun, eu nunca pensei em engravidar agora, queria primeiro acabar o estágio e depois…**_

_- __**Eu não disse que tinha que ser para agora, mas por favor pensa nisso.**_

_- __**Eu vou pensar, prometo…**_

_Sasuke sorriu e beijou-a calmamente esquecendo-se por completo do filme._

_***_

Fui apanhada de surpresa por este desejo do Sasuke. Confesso que pensei muito e por fim tomei umas das decisões mais importantes da minha vida. Se eu o amava e ele amava-me, qual era o mal de termos um filho? Isso só seria a prova do nosso amor. Por fim, sem lhe contar fiz-lhe a vontade. Ainda lembro-me a expressão dele quando lhe contei.

_***_

_Era dia 23 de Julho e Sakura estava radiante e ansiosa que o seu Sasuke chega-se a casa._

_Ela tinha preparado um bom jantar, com os pratos preferidos do seu Sasuke-kun. Punha a mesa ansiosa que ele chegasse. Hoje o seu marido fazia 24 anos e ela estava ansiosa que ele chegasse para lhe poder dar a prenda. Tinha a certeza que ele ia ficar feliz…_

_- **Cheguei.**_

_A voz dele soou rouca e cansada, talvez tivesse tido algum problema no trabalho, pensou ela._

_- **Estava a tua espera Sasuke-kun. Vamos jantar?**_

_- **Hum, cheira tão Sakura. Estou a morrer de fome!**_

_Jantaram os dois. Sasuke contava a Sakura o seu dia e o porque de estar tão cansado. Ela ouvia pacientemente._

_Depois do jantar sentaram-se os dois no sofá e Sakura decidiu que estava na hora de lhe dar a prenda._

_- **Sasuke-kun parabéns.**_

_- **Obrigada, mas tu já disseste de manhã!**_

_- **Eu sei mas agora falta dar a prenda!**_

_- **Não precisavas de me dar nada.**_

_- **Eu sei…**_

_Dito isto ela pegou na mão dele e a pôs sobre o ventre. A expressão dele foi bastante cómica. Ela a olhava com boca entreaberta e os olhos meio esbugalhados tentando entender o significado daquilo._

_Ela gargalhou enquanto olhava para ele._

_- **Sakura, tu estás…**_

_- **Sim, nós vamos ter um bebé Sasuke-kun!**_

_Depois de trinta segundos calado, Sasuke conseguir assimilar a parte do "nós vamos ter um bebé" e olhou para ela ainda um pouco surpreendido mas sorridente._

_- **Estou tão feliz, minha flor.**_

_Beijou-a calorosamente, como se quisesse demonstrar como era o homem mais feliz do mundo. Só queria gritar a todo o mundo que ia ter um filho com a mulher que amava._

_- **Espero que tenhas gostado da prenda Sasuke-kun** – dizia Sakura depois do beijo._

_- **Não tenho palavras para dizer o que sinto** - dizia o Uchiha ainda com a mão no ventre de Sakura. – **Mas olha, tive uma ideia!**_

_- **Que ideia Sasuke-kun?**_

_- **Vamos comemorar…**_

_Pegou-a ao colo e levou-a para o quarto._

_***_

Depois disto, Sasuke ficou ainda mais carinhoso comigo. Passava muita vezes a mão na minha barriga, de manhã quando se ia embora, à tarde ou há noite quando chegava e quando íamos dormir. Quando o bebe mexeu pela primeira vez, Sasuke mal cabia em si de contente, e eu realmente sabia que tinha feito bem em ter engravidado.

Passaram-se 8 meses e 1 semana desde que lhe contei que estava grávida e naquele momento estava sentada no sofá a ver um filme na TV. A minha barriga estava enorme e pontiaguda para a frente denunciando que seria um rapaz, embora nos tivéssemos deixado para o ver no parto e assim seria uma surpresa. Não faltava muito para o nosso filho nascer e Sasuke estava sempre a atento a qualquer sinal.

***

_Sentada desconfortavelmente no sofá, Sakura não encontrava posição. A sua grande barriga de quase nove meses, segundo as contas dela, estava grande e pesada. Custava-lhe já a andar e já mal conseguia dormir, pois não arranjava posição._

_- __**Estás bem, minha flor?**_

_- __**Só um pouco desconfortável…**_

_- __**Queres que eu te leve para a cama**__**,**__** para descansares um pouco?**_

_- __**Não, ainda é pior, mas obrigada.**_

_Sasuke voltou ao trabalho que estava a fazer na mesa da sala._

_Sakura teve um vontade enorme e ir a casa de banho e por isso levantou-se com dificuldade e foi caminhando. Mas quando estava na porta da sala parou e pôs a mão na barriga emitindo um gemido._

_- __**Que se passa?**__ – Perguntou Sasuke-kun olhando para ela, ainda sentado na mesa de trabalho._

_Ela respirou fundo apara se acalmar, mas quando olhou para o chão e vi tudo molhado, gritou por ele. Este levantou-se a correr e foi ter com ele._

_-__**Porque é que tu gritaste, aconteceu alguma coisa?**_

_- **Sasuke-kun, acho que o bebé vai nascer!**_

_Sasuke-kun ficou paralisado. O seu filho ia nascer agora? Sim, foi isso que ela lhe disse. Depois de tanto tempo à espera finalmente aquela era o momento, o momento em que ia ser pai._

_- **Sasuke-kun, que estás a fazer ai parado, leva-me ao hospital!**_

_Sasuke-kun finalmente acordou do transe e foi buscar, a correr, as coisas de Sakura e do bebé e as chaves do carro. Pegou na Sakura ao colo e sentou-a no banco de trás do carro._

_Sasuke ia muito depressa, teve sorte pois àquela hora não havia muito trânsito, mas por pouco não ultrapassava os sinais vermelhos dos semáforos. Estava com muita pressa e bufava sempre que encontrava alguém ou algo que o atrasasse um segundo que fosse._

_- **Tem calma! Ainda te multas a ti próprio.** – Sakura ria-a, tentando descontrai-lo, afinal quem estava grávida e ia ter o bebé era ela e não ele._

_Quando finalmente chegaram ao hospital, ele pegou nela e levou-a para a entrada, sentou-a num banco perto do balcão e dirigiu-se a senhora que lá estava a atender._

_- **Por favor chame um médico, a minha mulher vai ter o nosso filho** – e apontou para Sakura que estava com cara de dor, talvez outra contracção, pensou Sasuke._

_- **Vou chamar a doutora Shizune, penso que ela está livre, aguarde um pouco.**_

_Sasuke-kun foi ter com Sakura e sentou-se a seu lado. Acariciou-lhe a barriga._

_- **A médica já vem, aguenta mais um pouco, minha flor.**_

_Ela assentiu e depositou a cabeça no seu ombro._

_-**Sasuke-kun, vais dar-me a mão durante o parto****,**** não vais?**_

_- **Claro que vou! Quero estar ao teu lado**._

_Entretanto a médica que a senhora do balcão falou chegou. A mulher do balcão apontou para eles e a médica aproximou-se._

_- **Vou ter que a examinar, para ver se está mesmo na hora, por favor venha comigo. Já venho falar com senhor. **– Disse olhando o Sasuke. _

_Depois de Sakura ter desaparecido com a médica, Ele pegou no telemóvel e telefonou ao naruto._

_- **Que se passa, Sasuke? Estava ocupado agora?** - Uma voz feminina soou do outro lado perguntando quem era._

_- **Não me interessa se estavas ocupado ou não. A Sakura vai ter o bebé!**_

_- **A SERIO? VOU JÁ PARA AI!**_

_- **Olha, podes avisar só a madrinha da Sakura e aquelas três amigas dela?**_

_- **Sim, claro. Até já.**_

_Logo Naruto chegou acompanhado de Hinata, a seguir chegou Ino e Tenten e no fim Tsunade. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, A dita médica não vinha dar informações acerca de Sakura, o que preocupava Sasuke. _

_A médica só chegou uns 15 minutos depois._

_- **Sr. Uchiha, a sua esposa pedir para o senhor assistir ao parto. Sempre quer ir ver?**_

_- **Sim.**_

_Ouvindo "boa sorte" das amigas e da madrinha de Sakura e um " Não desmaies" de Naruto, Sasuke acompanhou a médica._

_Depois de devidamente vestido, entrou na sala de partos. Sentou-se a beira de Sakura e deu-lhe a mão._

_-**Vais correr tudo bem, não te preocupes**. -Sakura sorriu._

_Durante uma hora, Sasuke só ouvia os incentivos da médica e da enfermeira, os gritos de Sakura e a sentia a sua mão ser constantemente apertada pela rapariga. Por fim, ouviu um choro de um bebe que logo foi dado a Sakura._

_- **É um menino** - disse a enfermeira_

_E era mesmo. Com um cabelo negro como o dele, enrolado numa manta azul, coberto de sangue, nos braços de Sakura, estava o seu filho. Como era lindo e era dele. Dele e de Sakura._

_***_

O nascimento do nosso filho foi maravilhoso e nunca esquecer da felicidade em que Sasuke estava, nesse dia.

Hoje o nosso filho tem 3 anos e faz 4 anos que o Sasuke me pediu em casamento. Fomos ao festival e subimos à mesma colina. Sentamos na relva.

- **Daichi, não vás para ai!** – Sasuke disse ao nosso filho que gatinhava para longe.

Eu levantei-me e peguei nele, voltando a sentar-me, pondo-o no meu colo. Ele assustou-se um bocado com o fogo-de-artifício, mas depois deixou se encantar com a beleza das cores e dos estalinhos.

- **Amo-te.**

- **Eu sei. Também te amo, mas porque isso assim de repente?** - Ri-me. Não esperava que Sasuke dissesse isso assim tão de repente.

- **Porque me apeteceu.**

Sorri. Ele beijou-me de forma carinhosa, aproveitando o facto do nosso filho estar distraído como o fogo-de-artifício.

Afinal ele é o fruto da _nossa história_. Mal posso esperar por contar ao Sasuke que esta história está preste a dar mais um fruto.

The end


End file.
